


Summer Lovin'

by NEStar



Category: Alice (TV 2009)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: A collection of Duchess centered drabbles.Originally written in August, 2011.





	1. Chapter 1

_Prompt: sandcastle_

 

It was a magnificent sight – the ocean. The rough splash of waves, the cry of gulls, the tang of salt in the air. Nothing in her life had prepared her for this and she quickly turned around to share her excitement with her father.

But her father wasn't here. No, he was dead and she was living under the protection of the Queen. She sank to her knees and grabbed a fist full of sand; anything to focus on and stop the tears from coming.

“Are you going to build a sandcastle?”

She looked up to see Jack, “What's that?”

Jack chuckle and settled himself next to her, “Here,” he scooped sand into a large pile, “Let me help you.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Prompt: A couple kissing underwater_

 

Of the six years she had been coming on retreat with the royal court this was the best summer yet.   
  
She and Jack had spent the days splashing in the clear water and the nights on the beach warmed by a bonfire. This was the first year that she let her skin take on a glow, it was also the first year Jack would pull her under the water just so he could kiss her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Prompt: a heart scratched in the sand with a wave washing it out_

 

Picking up a stick that had been washed ashore, Hope thought of sadly of her dashed dreams.  
  
She had hoped that the summer retreat would be a chance for Jack and she to reconnect (they had some of their best time here after all) but two days before the trip Jack announced to that he would not be joining the family this year, that he had been working with the Walrus on an experiment and couldn't leave in the middle of it, so she was left to walk along the beach by herself.  
  
With a sigh she threw the stick out into the water and made her way back to the lodge, never stopping to look back as the heart she had drawn was slowly washed away by the waves.


	4. Chapter 4

_Prompt: An abandoned pool_

 

She didn't want to come to the summit; the children needed her and surely the Ealdorman of the Council could speak with more knowledge on troubles of Didam and her people.  
  
But the Council insisted that she been the one to represent them, so she packed her court cloths and the make-up that had been untouched for a year and headed to the lowlands and the Royal Lodge.  
  
The sight that greeted her on her arrival took her breath away.   
  
True, there were more important things to deal with in these troubled times then the upkeep of the Royal vacation home but this...  
  
Memories flooded over her: Jack teaching her how to swim, Jack sitting on a lounger listening to her read aloud, Jack pulling her underwater to steal a kiss.  
  
The best days of her life had been at this pool side and now it was covered in weeds.


End file.
